Undercover schoolgirl
by Allseeingsecrets
Summary: Being a secret agent is hard work especially if your assigned a job to dress up like a girl and go to an all girl college InuKag
1. Agents

1:Ceiling lamp moves back and forth:

Inuyasha: Say it

WFS: Never

Inuyasha: Miroku...

:Brings out the soda's:

Miroku: Say it or else the soda's gets it

WFS: No

Inuyasha: That's not the answer were looking for Miroku...

:pours soda on the floor:

WFS: Was that Orange NOOO

Miroku: Then say it!

WFS: Alright I don't own Inuyasha, are you satisfied you murders :glares at them:

Inuyasha and Miroku: :sweatdrops:

WFS: A new story a new day but don't worry I will update my other story.

-------------------------------------

Being a secret agent is hardwork especially if your assigned a job to dress up like a girl and go to an all girl college, to find a madman.

------------------------------------------------

A man walked down the nosie hall filled with all kinds of people and demons yapping away or getting ready to go somewhere. His partner was a pain to find in a place like this especially when they have to go into the chief's office A.S.A.P.

His name is Miroku Monk a.k.a. Agent Blackhole, twenty years old, top agent in the FSF federation secret forces. Things to watch out for he's sneaky, kind, and has a hand problem when near women.

He was looking for Inuyasha Tama his partner in justice if you want to call it that.

He walked a couple of feet before he hit the cafeteria the only likely place for his partner to go.

And there he was inhaling his ramen like no tomorrow, he strolled up to him like he usually do and opened his mouth.

"Inuyasha the chief wants to see us in his office"

The silver-haired hanyou jumped "Holy...Miroku don't sneak up on me like that" growled Inuyasha now turning around to face Miroku looking innocently.

Now this was Inuyasha Tama, a.k.a. Agent Silver, nineteen years old, another one of the top

agents on the force. Impatient, short tempered, bad mouth, and troublemaker.

He rolled his eyes before dumping the ten empty cups of ramen into the garbage. "Lets go" he said walking out the cafeteria with Miroku right behind him.

"You think he's going to fire us" Miroku asked fixing his beads on his covered up hand.

"How do I know besides at least we wasn't in the middle of a city using your wind tunnel to just catch a guy who wouldn't stand in one place so we could arrest him"

"But I took down a chunk of your brothers building not to mention I sucked up the whole park, almost sucked you and the target into my wind tunnel and..."

"Miroku shut it" Inuyasha said walking into the chiefs office.

"You wanted to see us sir" Inuyasha asked looking at the big chair.

"Yes take a seat boys I'll make this quick" he said. Both men took a seat and gulped "I told you he was going to fire us" Miroku said.

"Well done on your last assignment boys you caught the target without killing him...but" he said making them sink into their seats. "DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT WITH DESTROYING UP TO THREE MILLION DOLLARS OF PROPERTY" he roared turning around his chair showing his red face.

"Um sorry" squeaked Miroku

"Not only that we have Sesshomaru Tama on our tails" the chief said rubbing his head.

"So are you going to fire us sir" Inuyasha said he looked at them.

"I don't know why I shouldn't but I'm not going to" he said making them sigh in relief.

"Now I have an assignment for you, I want you to go undercover at Shikon University..."

"Wait isn't that an all girl college?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes Agent Silver is there a problem?"

He pointed to Miroku "Is it so obvious" he said.

"About that Agent Blackhole your going in as a teacher, Agent Silver your going in as a student any questions"

Miroku raised his hands "Yes Agent Blackhole"

"If he doesn't want to be the student can I be it" both men looked at him.

"NO" Miroku sighed "Hey at least I tried"

"Why do I have to be the student I know nothing about being a girl" the Inuyasha complained

"Well now you can learn something while your there" the chief laughed.

"Why can't Rin or Kouga or even your grandson do it" Inuyasha said.

The chief gave him a look "Well Rin is negotiating with Sesshomaru, Kouga is on a case in Miami and Shippo you damn well know is to young" the chief said.

"Now get out of my office so I can figure out how to fix the mess you two made" the chief yelled pointing at the door.

"Alright, alright we're going we're going don't get you panties in a bunch" Inuyasha said as him and Miroku walked out the door dodging his boot that hit the door.

Inuyasha and Miroku's office----

Inuyasha looked over Miroku's shoulder "So what does it say" Miroku skimmed the page a little.

"Well it says that my name is Roku Shimo, I was top student at Tokyo University, I teach English, math, history, and science at Shikon University" he said then looked at Inuyasha's profile.

"Your name is Inukiki Toro, very good student, very impressive in math, kind, nice, wonderful personally...wow are you sure you can pull this off Inuyasha" Miroku snickered.

"Shut it Miroku, anyway it's getting late see you tomorrow"

"Ok Inukiki" laughed Miroku, Inuyasha rolled his eyes while he grabbed his stuff and walked out the door ignoring Miroku's laugher which followed him all the way down the hall.

Why on earth did he choose to be an agent, he should have been a fireman like his mother told him...

A/n: So what do you think

Review please


	2. Entering school

:Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Today was the big day, the day were they would go undercover as a teacher and a student. Miroku and Inuyasha waited for agent Miko a.k.a. Kikyo to come by with a van to pick them up.

While waiting Miroku decided to make some conversation with his partner.

"Hey Inuyasha keep your eyes open for suspicion characters at the school, we are looking for a guy named Naraku" he said

"And what is this Naraku person doing that is so dangerous that I have to go in a dress" Inuyasha asked.

"Lets see well all the chief said was that there's something in Shikon university that Naraku wants to get his hands on"

"That's a lot of help, how are we suppose to know what this Naraku looks like and what he's after if that old man doesn't even give us a hint" Inuyasha rubbed his forehead in frustration.

Soon enough a grey van stopped in front of them, the window rolled down and Agent Miko appeared. "Well don't stand there, get in the back" she said waiting for them to get in the back of the van.

They got into the van as she drove off. "Your clothes are on the chairs" Kikyo said. Both Miroku and Inuyasha grabbed their clothes and put them on, Inuyasha having a hardest time.

"Inuyasha you don't put the bra on your ears, good lord" Kikyo said looking though the mirror. Inuyasha growled "Well sue me if these look like ear holders" Inuyasha snapped at her. Kikyo sighed before stopping the car.

"Teenagers, here let me help, you men can stare at the woman naked yet you can't put on a simple bra" Kikyo sighed at the way a man mind can work. Inuyasha unwilling let Kikyo help him put the rest of the stuff on before she got back in her seat and drove.

Soon Kikyo stopped at the front of the college and turned around to see them. "Aww Inuyasha you look so cute" she teased as he shot her a glare.

Miroku laughed and squeezed on of his cheeks "I know isn't he adorable" he laughed. "Feh I won't stand here and take this I'm out of here" Inuyasha grumbled walking out the door.

"Hey wait for me"Miroku called before Kikyo stopped them both "Hey guys" she said making both of them turn around. Smiling she held a camera "Say cheese" she snapped the picture leaving Inuyasha in shock.

"KIKYO GET BACK HERE" yelled Inuyasha chasing after the woman who was still in the van laughing away as she drove off.

Miroku landed a hand on his shoulder "I'm going to be the laughing stock of the force" mumbled Inuyasha as Miroku patted his head.

"Don't worry it, stuff like this happens for about six months at the most before it passes" Miroku reassured.

"Great...I feel a lot better, how about we just get in the school" Inuyasha said sarcastically walking up the steps leaving Miroku to just stare at the building in a daze. Walking back down the steps he grabbed Miroku and went right back up inside the building.

The building was huge and girls were everywhere walking around in short skirts or dresses, one word that escaped Miroku's lips that made Inuyasha roll his eyes "Paradise" he whispered.

"Yeah sure, hey Miroku were on a mission, not a vacation for perverts" said Inuyasha knocking on the agents head. Seeing his partner was not listening to him at all Inuyasha started to get irritated.

"Hey Miroku, I heard that the principal is really hot and about your age...how about we find the office" Inuyasha whispered in his ear then moving away as Miroku shot up as a bullet. "Well what are we waiting for man lets move" Miroku yelled in joy as he sprinted off with Inuyasha behind him, now they were getting somewhere.

Lost...they were completely lost and they knew it, but Miroku was determined to find the principal and Inuyasha just dragged along in the back..

"Miroku...we searched this place up and down, lets just asked a damn student for directions" Inuyasha said. Then a laugh went out, they turned around to met a student. "Are you two trying to find the office" asked the student she waskind ofbuff for a girl her long black hair was loose and she wore the uniform that the rest of the girls were wearing.

"Yeah do you know where it is" Inuyasha asked since Miroku was just gawking at her and he's supposed to be the teacher.

"Yeah just go down the hall, turn right, then left, then right and left again then you see a nice view of the entrance you keep walking down that hall until to see a sign that says office" She said clearly. "And oh my name is Sango"

"My name is Inu...kiki, Inukiki Toro and this is suppose to be the new teacher Mr. Shimo" Inuyasha said smiling the nicest smile his face could pull off.

"Anyway thanks" he said grabbing Miroku by the collar and dragging him away. Sango waved them off as she walked away. Going the way Sango had told them they stopped off at the office, Inuyasha left Miroku in there since he would not leave until he saw the principal.

Having his schedule Inuyasha marched off into the unknown of the all girl college.

Now he needed to find his room, get familiar with the surroundings, don't blow his cover, find this guy named Naraku, Ace school and that seemed to be all he had planned in his head.

"Ok room three fifty-eight, that should be..." Inuyasha mumbled to himself walking down the hall spotting the numbers three fifty-eight. "Right here"

Opening the door with the key he had gotten, he walked around and took a look at his room. It looked like any other college room except it was pink, he was going to change the color by the end of the week there was no way he was living like this.

Not being to distracted he heard water, coming from the bathroom. Being curious he walked toward the door slowly. The water turned off and all he could smell was the steam coming from inside until a faint smell hit his nose.

The door open and a woman appears before him, towel and all. She looked at him, and he looked at her surprised before she smiled.

Just like Miroku his eyes wondered before he caught himself looking at her thighs. He looked forced himself to look at her eyes.

"Oh, you must be the new student I didn't know you were going to come this early, welcome to Shikon University I'm Kagome Higurashi your roommate"

Inuyasha stared at her before screaming in his mind.

"ROOMMATE??!!"

A/n: I'm finished for today yeah the chapter isn't that interesting because they just entered the school but trust me it gets more interesting by the chapter.

Review please


	3. Keeping everything in check

:Disclaimer: I think we know the deal I don't own Inuyasha

WFS: well I have nothing to say but on with the story

last chapter

"Oh, you must be the new student I didn't know you were going to come this early, welcome to Shikon University I'm Kagome Higurashi your roommate"

Inuyasha stared at her before screaming in his mind.

"ROOMMATE!"

now the chapter

"ROOMMATE!" Inuyasha yelled after his mind shouted it for him

After that mind blowing shocking information Inuyasha noticed how quiet it had gotten. Kagome was looking at him very shock of his outburst.

Crap now he needed to cover his cover, he needed to think and quick inhaling some air he prepared him self for something he would never do in his entire life.

"THAT IS SOOOO COOL I NEVER HAD A ROOMMATE BEFORE" he screamed high pitch jumping up and down laughing.

Now was that bad...

Yes...yes it was but it worked plus Kagome seem to fall for it. That was a good sign because Kagome was giggling at his silliest.

Inuyasha whipped his hair to the back well since he seen girls do it in the movies "My name is Inukiki...Taro" he was not getting use to this damn name.

They shook hands "Nice to meet you Inukiki" Kagome said as her towel slowly loosen Inuyasha caught sight of that.

"Um Kagome I'll be right back I need to use the bathroom" he said walking in there calmly, he needed an explanation of why he doesn't have a single room by himself.

"Ok if you need me I'll be in my room changing" she said as he shut the door.

Inuyasha was in a panic here there was a girl out there somewhere taking her towel off...showing that...

"AGH" he shouted slapping his forehead ten times trying to get those hentai thoughts out of his mind. "Ok phone I need my phone" Inuyasha said finally getting a hold of himself taking his phone and dialed Miroku's number.

It rang...

And rang...

And rang some more then someone picked up on the other line "Hello?" Miroku said on the other line.

"Miroku we have a situation here, I have a roommate " Inuyasha whispered into the phone giving a look at the closed bathroom door like he suspect something.

"Inuyasha you lucky dog" Miroku said making Inuyasha roll his eyes.

"Miroku this can blow our cover, stop thinking about girls for one second"

"Ok...so what was she wearing" Miroku said

"MIROKU" shouted Inuyasha making the man on the side line wince.

"Hey you did say one second, anyway I'll contact the chief and see what's going on if you want we can discuss this in my room the room is C three forty-seven you think you can sneak out"

"Yeah hopefully see you soon agent Silver out" Inuyasha said closing the phone and walking out of the bathroom. In the mean time Kagome was on the couch Kagome was patting a spot on the couch next to her.

Inuyasha blanched he knew that move, his mother used that move on him when he was little...

"Bonding talk..." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath putting on a cheery face skipping over to Kagome plopping on the couch next to her getting ready for whatever she was going to throw at him.

"So Inukiki" she started...

Six hours later

After they finished talking about nonsense about his life and her life and school and other disturbing girly topic's like boys Kagome remembered she had a test to study for so dropped the conversation thank god.

Then he had gotten lost in the dorms on his way to Miroku's room what else could happen...oh yeah he was wearing a dress, makeup, a bra with socks in it and he had to act nice and girly. He felt like a drag queen that went wrong.

One hour later

Miroku had a knock on his door, getting up from his desk he walked over and opened the door only to see Inuyasha with a ticked off look on his face.

"Got lost Inukiki?" Miroku laughed a little

"You know maybe I better find a map next time" Inuyasha said walking in the room plopping himself on the nearest couch put his feet on the table then looked at Miroku.

Miroku sat down and ran his fingers though his hair "Well I talked to the chief and he said deal with it his a busy man"

Inuyasha's ears twitched "Deal with it...has he forgotten that I'm a DEMON WHAT IF SHEGOES IN HEAT" roared Inuyasha.

Miroku poked a finger in his ear "Half darling half," correcting him as he got yet another glare before continuing "And that's why he wants you to take these babies" Miroku pulled out a pack of mints and put it on the table.

Inuyasha gave Miroku a blank look "Miroku, those are mints".

That's when Miroku jumped up "Aha they look like mints but they aren't"

"Then what the hell are they"

"They are what I would like to call Heat stoppers"Miroku said getting yet another blank look from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha that means when a woman is in heat as you demons so call, call it you don't have to go all horny demon and rape them all" Miroku said.

"Oh then why didn't you say so, I'll take these anyway even though I'm fully in control" Inuyasha picked up the mints before he looked at Miroku again "Why didn't you give me these things before are you trying to get me fired" he gave Miroku a death glare.

Miroku rubbed the back of his head sweating slightly "Well you wasn't the only one fooled I thought they were mints" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Hey I'm telling the truth" whined Miroku as he checked his watch "Well class starts tomorrow and I don't have a lesson plan yet and it's getting late" Inuyasha got up from the couch and headed toward the door.

"Yeah I guess your right" Inuyasha walked out with Miroku at the door smiling,

"And young lady I suggest you go back to your room you do need your rest"

Inuyasha gave another irritate twitch and cracked his knuckles turning for the door.

"Goodnight Inukiki" Miroku said quickly before slamming the door shut and clicking that sounded like locks.

Giving a couple of more twitches Inuyasha grumbled a couple of curses under his breath before walking back to his dorm room with a cheery smile on his face seeing that Kagome was walking around in the kitchen jotting stuff on a piece of paper.

"Hey Kagome" he said walking over to a chair across from the living room door then sitting in it watching her go back and forth.

"What are you doing" he asked seeing her check the kitchen cabinets then jotting more things down.

She gave him a smile, " Hi Inukiki I'm checking the cabinets to see if we need anything and I'm going to go food shopping tomorrow when class is done"

Inuyasha gave a silence o with his mouth, watching her mini skirt slightly raise her she quicky walked around jotting stuff, with those smooth creamy legs...

Passing by him she dropped her pen at the door. Bending over to go get it Kagome's mini skirt went up showing off her baby blue panties. Inuyasha sucked in a breath at the sight of her, then felt himself go stiff.

"Damn" he cursed shooting up from his chair and running into the bathroom slamming the door leaving a baffled Kagome who then shrugged.

"Well if you got to go you got to go" said Kagome going back to what she was doing.

Bathroom

Inuyasha locked the door and lifted the dress up seeing his friend bulging out.

"Fully in control my ass" Inuyasha mumbled slapping a frustrated hand down his face has images of Kagome's panties over and over in his head there was only one way to settle this problem take a very ice cold shower.

This was going to be pure hell if stuff like this was going to be happening...

Absolutely 'pure hell'...

A/n: I'm done that's it now I'm gonna go to a pool party and relax myself since school is nearly done in two weeks for me whooooo

Review please


End file.
